Little Moments in Time
by Serenity9419
Summary: Every great story misses some of those little moments between characters. What might have been left out between Remus&Tonks, with appearances from other favorite HP characters .:Drabbles - 100 words each:.
1. Wizard's Chess

**A/N:** Like it said in the summary, I'll basically just be posting little moments between RemusXTonks (sometimes included with other HP characters) - whatever idea pops in my head. They'll each be 100 words & they aren't in any specific time order.

**Disclaimer:** I'm most definitely not J.K. Rowlings, so none of these characters are mine. Ever.

* * *

_**Wizard's Chess**_

A thin graying man sat calmly, providing stark contrast to a young pink-haired woman who dropped a steady string of curses.

"Oy! Move your bloody arse to C3!"

A bishop waved angrily, having long given up on advice that fell on deaf ears. Its list of profanities almost matched that of hers.

Remus was tight-lipped to suppress a smile, blue eyes trained on the witch. He decided to intervene only once the volume threatened to wake the whole house.

"Dora." Her gaze flicked up in a glare, daring him to comment on her strategy. "_What_?" she spat.

"That's my piece."

**_.:._**


	2. Plucking Daisies

_**Plucking Daisies**_

"He loves me, he loves me not…"

In a fit of utter boredom, Tonks had settled for playing a trite Muggle game, conjuring up daises and plucking petals.

Already, bare flower heads littered the floor, each one having ended with the same self-satisfying conclusion.

"He loves me." She smiled again.

To anyone who wasn't looking, it'd be hard to spot the lanky figure seated in the corner. If one did, they'd likely assume he was immersed in his book.

Anyone with particularly keen ears, however, might hear his uttered words, thick with the magic that settled upon flower after flower.

_**.:.**_


	3. Anniversary

**A/N: **Another, just 'cause they're fun. Wouldn't mind a few reviews either, even if they're awful~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anniversary**_

Remus plucked nervously at his tie, watched by an amused Sirius.

"Merlin's beard, Moony, just get Tonks chocolates." He thumped his friend on the back and effectively sloshed Fire whiskey over them both. "Remember that lass a few missions ago? Worked on 'er."

Remus turned a pained look on the gaunt-looking man. "She had just encountered a Dementor, Sirius. I gave her a piece for her own health."

"She sure didn't take it that way." Black roared with laughter.

"The girl was traumatized. She wasn't thinking right."

Sirius continued with a smug wink. "Still got you a date, that did."

.:.


	4. Accidentally In Love

_**Accidentally In Love**_

"Please, Remus!"

She tugged on his sleeve, eyes shining in the golden rays that streamed down from the sky – a forget-me-not blue.

"I'm not going to chase down one of those vans like a common Muggle." He frowned. She puckered her lip in a pout. "Dora, I can conjure you up a cone – any flavour you like." Still, she shook her head stubbornly.

"_Please_…for the experience? And…" She quirked her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I'll buy _you_ as much strawberry ice-cream as you like."

Remus grinned helplessly. "I surrender." Beaming, she dragged him down the street into a blaze of summer warmth.

_**.:.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Been a while, huh? Anyway, I will forever love anyone who gets the reference in this chapt. (:  
**_alix33~ _**I suppose Remus would make that move, just to humor her ;P


	5. That Time of the Month

**A/N: **Whew, been a while. This has really become the place I go when I'm trying to figure out what to write for other stories, but it's still a lot of fun.  
And thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated (:

* * *

_**That Time of the Month**_

"Oh, bugger."

Tonks rubbed her aching temple, flinching as the door was thrust open.

"Make enough noise, do you?"

Remus hesitated under her accusing glare, hand on doorknob as if deliberating escape. His blue gaze slid to a smattering of crumpled Honeyduke's chocolate wrappers and he chuckled wearily.

"That time of month again?"

Tonks retort was suspended as she noticed his pallid expression, recognizing the familiar fear of rejection that seemed instinctive to Remus and signified only one thing.

She tugged him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her voice was gentle.

"That time of the month again?"

_.:._


	6. My Little Nymph

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been ages. I'm in a slump :/ I still love writing, but I'm only slowly regaining inspiration. And I'm not really sure if I'm any good.  
Well, here it is. Not sure if I like this one..it's a bit of a different style than the others. Less description, more dialogue (gets kinda hard to stick to 100 words). Still, tell me what'cha think (:

* * *

_**My Little Nymph**_

"Nature goddesses. Often cheeky."

He was reading. Or, more specifically, studying her triumphantly from behind a book.

"What are you blathering about?"

She was knitting. Or, more specifically, butchering a jumper.

"Your nickname, Nymphado-"

"Don't"

The reprimand was automatic.

"I won't call you Tonks."

She snorted, ruining the lady-like image one has whilst knitting. "Dora is fine."

"A nickname only _I_ may call you."

Dark eyes fluttered. "Well?"

"Nymph."

"Don't call me by my first nam-"

His grin widened. "I wasn't."

"Oh." She blinked. "Oh." She bit her lip, colouring slightly. "Well, then, that's just fine."

And that was that.

_**.:.**_


	7. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: **There's really not much to say to account for my insanely long absences. I love writing with all my heart but I just never seem to have the time. I wrote this in about five minutes when sudden inspiration struck (loosely due to repeatedly listening to the song Fix You by Coldplay). I have two or three other ideas I might jot down for these drabbles soon as well.

Anyway, this is a bit different in tone. As always, I'd love to hear what you think ^^

* * *

_**.**_

_**Puzzle Pieces  
**_

He had been broken.

And the repair was just short of fragile, pieces glued back together in a haphazard way.

And then he broke her; and, in desperation to fix his mistake, his thin glue seemed to utterly shatter.

.

So she picked up the pieces.

.

They were raw-edged and some were missing, pieces she sensed were just out of reach. Hidden in the dark chasm of his past.

But she was patient. This repair would be careful. New pieces would be added, ones that spoke of acceptance and happiness. And love, most certainly.

She would renew him.

Piece by piece.

**.:.**


End file.
